Preparations
by nanu107
Summary: The little bumps of life...  "Why is it that every time you do something crazy I'm the one who ends up taking therapy?"
1. Chapter 1

**Preparations**

Prompt 34: Castle

Dave stood at the corner that Balthazar had asked him to meet him at the day before. He wore his best pants and shirt with a coat over it all. Winter was just around the corner and Fall was growing colder by the second. So, rubbing his hands together, Dave looked around, still waiting for Balthazar. Practice the day before had gone smoothly (to his and everyone's surprise) and at the very end, when they were packing up the Encantus and Balthazar was getting all wrapped up in layers of leather and black material the older man had turned to him.

"Oh yes, I forgot to ask, what are you doing tomorrow morning?"

"Nothing. I was going to sleep late."

"Don't. Meet me at this address at eight," Balthazar handed Dave a scrap of paper. "I need to get some stuff done and I need you and Veronica to accompany me." And, waving, Balthazar took off. So here he was, standing at the address the little paper had said (in almost unintelligible scribbles), and almost freezing. No really, his fingers were already numb because of the cold.

Suddenly a car parked a few feet from him, honked loudly, making David jump. He turned to see a Mercedes parking there, with both Balthazar and Veronica inside. The latter seemed excited while the first was, well, a little annoyed at his apprentice for being so spaced out. "Come on Dave, we'll be late!" cried the older man, while Dave quickly hurried to the car and opened the back door. "They won't wait forever you know?"

"Good morning to you too Balthazar," murmured Dave, a little annoyed at his master's hurry. "Where are we going anyway?" he asked, marveling at the warmth of the car's interior and rubbing his hands together.

"You put on some formal clothes. Good," Balthazar said, looking through the rear view mirror. "Are you wearing your pointy shoes?"

"Yeah…?"

"Good here we go!" said Balthazar happily (which scared Dave) and sped through a red light. He started going faster, and faster, and _faster,_ and while Veronica stifled several laughs and Dave screamed, Balthazar drove through a wall. Yes, through a wall and into another street where he slammed on the brakes, making them screech, to halt the car completely. Balthazar turned to Veronica, who was as scared as David was, and he took her hand, kissing it gently. "See? I told you it would work."

"What. The Hell. Was That!" screamed Dave, stuck to the back seat and panting for air as if just coming out of water. Balthazar turned to him, and chuckled.

"Are you alright there Dave? We don't have to change your pants don't we?"

"Not funny. Why is it that every time you do something crazy I'm the one who ends up taking therapy?"

"Your fine, don't worry. Now let's get moving."

"Where are we anyway? And what did you do to get us through that wall?"

"All in good time, Dave. All in good time."

Dave turned to Veronica, who turned to him and smiled. "Really Veronica? And you're aiding him?"

"Only because he wanted it to be a surprise. Now be calm. He knows what he's doing," said Veronica in her soft voice, turning to look forward at the new city while Balthazar let out a laugh.

"Listen to her. I do know what I'm doing."

"Even when a little crazy?"

"Yes, even then." And the car moved down the empty street. They were quiet for a while and David looked around the small town they had driven into. There were lots of stone buildings, like one of those old Medieval towns that he'd seen in his history books. Too bad he wasn't as good in that subject, but he did remember the pictures. Long lines of stone streets, small houses that created long-labyrinth like streets, a water hole with a bucket hanging over it, several sheep and their keepers… This was the green country and it wasn't America.

"Er, Balthazar?"

"Yes Dave?"

"Where are we?" They entered a dirty road, leaving the town or any other sign of civilization. Balthazar stuck his hand out of the vehicle and onto the hood of the car, the magic waving a thin sheet around them, making Veronica looked around herself as the car changed. David frowned. "Are we in a humvee?"

"No. We are in a hummer. Relax we are almost there." They kept driving on the dirt road, the large vehicle moving through the green lands in silence. Besides small talk with Veronica, only the sound of her humming some unknown songs from time to time were there to entertain. Balthazar seemed content with driving and didn't seem to want to talk. They started talking about Tesla coils and how they worked, gradually moving the conversation up to communications devices.

"Like my cell phone. Remember when I told you they work with satellites instead of cables or antennas? The communication is clearer this way."

"So no matter were you are, you can communicate right?"

"Yes. And you can customize your cell phone to have the ringtone of your preference," said David, pulling out his own cell and handing it over to Veronica, who studied the little LG phone curiously. He showed the woman his ringtones and she dropped the devise, yelping and making Dave dive after the phone.

"I am a bit confused. Is it not better to cast a telepathy spell?" she asked softly and then looked up at Balthazar. "Well it was only a suggestion. Not that I wish him to take that lesson now."

"Wait, did he say something you by telepathy?" asked Dave, looking up at Veronica in total awe.

"We're here!" said Balthazar, changing the quickly subject and halting the car. Dave looked out the window and frowned. "Come on!" said Balthazar, excited, and they exit the car. Veronica looked around herself, wearing her usual long dress and the gold necklace Balthazar had given her, placing her hand over her lips.

"Balthazar, this is…"

"Yes it is," he said, moving to the large ruins, now covered with weeds, birds flying around the trees that had grown over the centuries, and walking right under the apparently broken down arch that was just in front of them. "Welcome Dave, to Merlin's castle."

Dave froze in place, right next to the Hummer, and stared at the two other sorcerers, looking around the broken down place. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"What?" asked Balthazar, amusement becoming confusion as Veronica turned to Dave.

"This is Merlin's Castle? Then how come it's covered by a jungle?"

"Well, no one has bothered to take care of the property, but with a bit of encouragement I think we can have it clean in no time."

"We? We can have it clean? What do you mean?"

"David?" Asked Veronica, walking towards the Prime Merlinian with a little smile. "We want to get married here," she said softly, making the younger man's eyes widen. "And, probably, in a couple years, come live here too."

There was a moment of silence, in which both Balthazar and Veronica stared at the younger man. "What?" asked David, waving his arms around as if he were angry, making Veronica take a small step back.

"Told you he'd freak out." Balthazar walked to his companions and took a deep breath. David started babbling, and his hands moving along with his body. Veronica tried to calm him down while Balthazar just murmured something about Dave pulling a David Stutler. "Really David, calm down. It's not _that_ nasty a bit of news. Someday we will have to part ways."

"But I just met you! Two weeks ago! And you are my master and I am the Prime Merlinian who needs training and can't seem to get-anything-right-not-even-once…"

"That's not true. You got that vacuum spell on the first try."

"Right. Yeah, I did." Balthazar patted his shoulder and then pulled him closer, leaning him against the large arch they'd been standing under.

"Listen Dave. We are what we are. But we are also separate beings. What I mean is, I'll be marrying Veronica soon and you have your studies to continue. We will continue training and when you graduate with flying colors, because I just know you will, then we can become, I don't know, something like peers. Besides you'll be able to drop by any time you want, right Veronica?"

"Of course! I wouldn't want you two loosing contact with each other. You are like father and son," she said happily, walking ahead of them and crossing the arch. "And I do believe David would like to train in the birthplace of Merlin's Circle." She disappeared into the ancient building while Dave and Balthazar followed, the former gasping in surprise as the latter smiled and nodded.

"Awesome!" Dave sing-sang as he usually did when excited, and hurried after Veronica, slipping on one of the steps. Balthazar caught him and put him back on his feet. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Oh, and be careful. It's slippery."

So here it is, the next installment. I'll be updating twice a week, so keep your eyes open! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Preparations**

Prompt 91: Sight

After a brief inspection of the area, and because Balthazar insisted they should leave, everybody loaded back into the hummer and sere soon crossing through the same way they came in.

"So I'm meeting with Becky now, right? What are you two going to do?" asked Veronica, as the car came to a halt and David went out to greet his girlfriend, who stood beside a car waiting.

"Probably practice," said Balthazar softly, turning to look at his fiancé. "He needs new shoes anyway, and so do I." Veronica leaned and kissed him, smiling.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"You won't be mean to Dave, will you?"

"No, of course not. Only harsh." And he laughed so she understood he was joking.

"I have to go." Veronica picked up her bag, a little thing she'd made centuries back, and opened the door. "I'll be back soon."

"I'll try and keep busy," he said softly, knowing she'd heard, and watched Dave return to the car. The younger man waved at the two women, and soon they were speeding away. "Ready?" Balthazar asked his apprentice, starting the car.

"Where to now?"

"Business."

"Practice it is."

David just looked around the car, a model he'd never been into, as Balthazar drove through the busy city. "You _do _have your identification card, don't you?"

"Yeah, I think." He pulled out his wallet and checked. Yes, he had it. "What for?"

"Nothing big, just in case." And soon they were turning into a large parking lot, the car bein turned to a silver Mercedes, as it slid into the slot it would occupy for the time being. Balthazar got out of the car, followed by David, and were soon on the street, walking through the busy walkway and talking about the next spells David was to practice. "Now that Morgana is defeated we can probably take things a tad slower than we were. But we are not going to stop practicing at all, not even for vacations, understood?"

"Yeah, sure."

"You need to better your concentration and levitation, and probably your plasma bolts. Ah, here we are," he said, turning the corner and into large crystal doors that adorned the front of a building. David stopped and looked up. International Bank.

"Bank? Balthazar? Why are we in a bank?" he asked, quickly entering the building and catching up with his master. The older sorcerer was standing before the clerk, already asking to talk with a particular representative (Eleonor Beckers), and bein lead into the bowels of the bank, followed by David.

"Mr. Blake is that you?" asked a woman in a heavy French accent.

"Eleonor, how are you?" answered Balthazar, embracing the little woman, whose elderly complexion was lost inside his arms. "It's been so long, hasn't it?"

"Thirty years, sir," she said softly, feeling about her desk for her walking stick. David frowned. The woman was blind. "Now, who is this charming mess you have brought?" How did she even know he was a mess? Dave wondered.

"Ah, yes. Eleonor Beckers, this is David Stutler. My new apprentice and the Prime Merlinian." David almost jumped out of his skin. It was the first time in two weeks he'd heard Balthazar reefer to him as the Primer Merlinian to a total stranger. Wasn't this suppose to be a kind of a big deal? So big it had to be kept secret? David started studding and turned from Balthazar to Eleonor, the latter gasping and then smiling in quick successions. The blind woman offered her hand to shake and David did so while chuckling nervously.

"It is an honor to meet the one who defeated Morgana, Lord Stutler." Said the woman, smiling and softly caressing Dave's hand. "My family has waited for generations for you, sir."

"She knows about…?"

"We sorcerers have whole family clans aiding our journeys. Most all families in England, back in the days when Merlin lived, wished to serve my master. Mrs. Beckers here is the descendant of the Stockholm Clan. They've been helping me with the little things."

"Like what?"

"Legal documents, birth certificates, financial tracking, etc. You know, all those things we sorcerers don't understand very well because we are too busy worrying about finding the Prime Merlinian." Balthazar turned back to the woman, smiling as Dave stared at her for a second.

"Oh."

"Master Blake has searched far and wide for you Master Stutler."

"Please, just David. He isn't a fully trained sorcerer yet." The woman smiled at Balthazar's comment and offered them both comfortable chairs. Balthazar helped the woman sit and then rounded the desk to sit next to David. Soon after she requested her assistant for coffee or anything the gentlemen required (tea for Balthazar, coke for Dave) and got down to business.

"Well. What can I do for you?"

"I need to add some little clauses to my accounts, as well as other legal documents. Now that Veronica is free of her prison I have to add her as owner and user, probably get another card for her. Oh, and she will need the usual paperwork."

"Is it wise to give her a credit card so early during her new life in the Big Apple. After all, it is said you cannot trust a woman with an unlimited credit card."

"I'll take my chances." David turned from the woman to the sorcerer.

"Unlimited credit card?" Balthazar waved the question away, turning back to the blind woman.

"We can have Patterson draw your new will, and I'll handle the accounts. Do you need to add anything else?"

"Yes, actually. I would like to add David here as one of the main beneficiaries." Again David jumped out of his skin, and he could feel his heart rate rise up to heart attack levels. Balthazar remained calm, looking at the woman.

"What?" His cry echoed in the bank, and for a second everybody turned to look at him, only to be ignored seconds later.

"Of course. Does Mr. Stutler need a card for right now?"

"Yes I would appreciate that. He _is_ an utter mess."

"What are you talking about? Main beneficiary! Are you nuts?" The woman started to work on the demands made by Balthazar as the older man turned to Dave, completely calm.

"Sit down Dave, you're making a scene." Eyes wide and accustomed to obeying the tone Balthazar was using, Dave sat down, still staring at his master. "I talked with Veronica a few days ago. I've had shares in all global stock markets and so I have accumulated some money. I needed it. How do you think I traveled around the world for so long?"

"Oh, I don't know. Magic?"

"Magic is all well and all, but money moves the world."

"Since when?"

"Since the eighteen century. Now Dave, you don't really believe I would let you starve to death? Being your master I must occupy myself with your well being. I want to share my money with you. Is that so bad?"

And no matter in what light Dave looked at it… it didn't sound that bad. He shook his head.

"Then why are you fighting it?" asked Balthazar as Beckers handed him some papers which he sighed, without reading or thinking. He just stamped his signature over the dotted line and then turned to David, offering him the pen and turning the page towards him. Veronica's signature was already there, meaning she had agreed to this crazy idea, and Balthazar offered the pen again to Dave. "It's alright, really," the older sorcerer assured. Dave took the pen and signed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Preparations**

Prompt 3: Shoes

"Now we can get you a nicer pair of pointy shoes," said Balthazar as they exit the bank, Dave with a new card in his wallet and still looking like someone had slapped him hard. Balthazar _had_ slapped him, almost literally, with a cash bag on the face. "Because you are always complaining about shoes, aren't you?"

"I do not."

"'My feet disagree with you' was not a complaint? Let's go." They didn't fetch the car. Instead, they walk down the street, their coats moving with the strong cold winds. "Veronica wants to have an autumn wedding, so we will wait a day or two so the weather clears and then hold the wedding."

"Why autumn?"

"It was around that time Merlin brought her to the castle for the first time. It's a special time for her." They crossed the busy street, reached a shopping area, and Balthazar pushed Dave into a rather expensive looking shoe store. "We both need new shoes."

"But… but…" Dave had never had to go with another man to do his shopping before. Since his parents divorced and his father literally vanished from the face of the earth, he'd always done his shopping with his mother and then just on his own when he started to live all by himself. So it felt weird to be walking around with a grown man, as a grown man, and shopping. "You don't really…"

"Look at those shoes," said Balthazar, hurrying towards the side of the store with a large collection of patented leather shoes by Francesco Benigno over the expensive shoes. It was easy to like this particular brand of shoe. They were well balanced with expensive looking leather wrappings around the gorgeous organic material and certified heel. Balthazar was picking up a particular style, that would do wonders to his new wardrobe, while Dave just browsed, not daring to touch any of the items. "Look, Dave. This is the perfect pointy shoe."

"There's no such thing."

"Of course there is, especially with this leather." Balthazar asked a clerk to find the shoe in his size and then turned to Dave. "Don't you like any of these?"

"Sure, but I don't have money." Balthazar stared at him for a second and then hit the boy on the back of the head. "Ouch! Why did you do that?"

"I'm buying, remember?" The clerk returned with the box of Balthazar's perfect shoes and the older sorcerer sat to see if they would fit. Dave looked around, finding a particular set of good looking shoes (and what would you know, they were pointy) and asked a clerk for a pair in his size. Balthazar walked around with the new pair, and when Dave sat beside the now-open empty box, Balthazar returned. "So?"

"I found some shoes,"

"Good." Balthazar sat. "These shoes are very comfortable. I used to go through shoes like that," said the older man, snapping his fingers. "If this company would have been here then I would have bought all my shoes from them."

"You walked a lot."

"Far and wide, Dave. Before I settled down and opened Arcana Cabana, I ran shoes to their absolute death within months." He took off the shoes, asked for a pair in dark brown, and told the clerk he would be buying both. The second clerk arrived with Dave's shoes and the younger sorcerer just took off the old pair Balthazar had given him and tried on the new.

They were comfortable. And they didn't look that bad. "They're comfy."

"You see?" insisted Balthazar, closing the shoe boxes.

"But you don't have to buy them for me. And you don't have to give me a credit card." Dave took off the shoes, placed them on the box, and got up.

"Dave, we went over this already. I want to secure your well being."

"Well I'm fine. I might be a bit financially screwed but you don't have to pity me."

"I don't pity you, Dave," said Balthazar, paying for his and Dave's shoes, and then turned to Dave. "I know you need new shoes and I want to provide. Can't a master dote on his apprentice? Wouldn't a father do that for his child?"

"Well you're not my father." And as the bags were handed to Balthazar, Dave hurried out of the store. The older man watched Dave hurry away, surprised by his apprentice behavior.

Veronica and Becky were sitting in the small restaurant Becky had selected for lunch when the elder spotted Balthazar asking the matron for them. He was lead towards them, looking as if he'd ran a marathon, and he let out a tired sigh when he sat.

"Where's Dave?" asked Becky, looking towards the door.

"I had hoped he was with you."

"What happened?" asked Veronica, placing her hand over Balthazar's shoulder, while the man just shook his head.

"I just bought him a pair of shoes." Then he noticed the bags all around Veronica and Becky. "And I see you bought yourselves a lot as well."

"I'll try calling him," said Becky, worried, while getting up with her cell phone and searching for Dave's number.

"He's not answering!" called Balthazar after her, and turned to the table. "At least not to me." Veronica padded his back and Balthazar turned to her, seeking quiet comfort. He retold the story, and Veronica listened. "I thought I wasn't doing anything bad. He'd been complaining about the shoes. Maybe he loved the shoes I gave him."

"Balthazar," said Veronica with a little smile. "Dave's been alone for a while now. Maybe he feels a bit threatened because of your sudden tries for dominance. It will be alright."

"I'm not trying to dominate him… At least not in all aspects. Only in his magic because I am currently more adept… I didn't mean it like that!" Suddenly Becky arrived and started to gather her things.

"He's home. He asked me to come visit. Will it be alright if we cut our date short, Veronica?"

"Not to worry. I'm sure Balthazar can take it from here."

"Call me as soon as you get there. I would like to talk to Dave," said Balthazar as Becky put on her coat. The girl nodded and hurried out. "And tell him I'm sorry again!" he said, getting up and watching Becky move quickly out of the restaurant. Balthazar just sat down again and took a deep breath.

"Would you like to eat something?" asked Veronica, as a pair of menus were dropped in front of them.

"I'm not hungry." Veronica inspected her menu, and then sighed when Balthazar turned to ask if he'd done something wrong by buying Dave a pair of shoes. "I hope Becky can knock some sense into that boy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Preparations**

Prompt 81 Closet

The walk-in closet was being an absolute horror to pull together. It was during the remodel, it was during the painting phase, and now, during that quick moment they were suppose to be putting up the drawers and little racks, it was being a complete nightmare. And the fact that Balthazar wasn't feeling too well wasn't helping. This was suppose to be a quick put-things-together job and it had turned into a two hour long Latin curse class.

Long ago, Latin was Balthazar's favorite subject, so he could speak it fluently. Veronica just grimaced as a strand of curses escaped the walls that were suppose to encompass the small closet, followed by a loud thud. Balthazar appeared from the door, a frown adorning his features. That wasn't strange. The frown had been there for two days now. Dave had skipped two day's worth of practice, and although Veronica thought it would make Balthazar mad, it didn't. It actually just got him depressed. He wasn't the kind of man to share his feelings, unless absolutely necessary, and was keeping things bottled up inside. Veronica had tried to talk it out of him, but it hadn't work. He just waved off the subject and hid his disappointment and sadness with work. In two days Balthazar had finished the attic, the bathroom, painted the kitchen, moved most of the furniture to where Veronica wanted it, and was currently battling the closet.

It was a losing battle and he had not slept a wink.

But Veronica was a bright woman. So, as he murmured some more curses, throwing in some old German in the mix, she prepared her world famous iced black tea. The soft mixture was perfect for hot days and bad tempers, and could put anyone to sleep. Its taste was so strong it hid her sleeping draught's minty taste. So she waited for the right moment, to refresh his senses with her tea, preferably when he was away from the dangerous tools he was using.

"Veronica," came his voice from downstairs, from the place Balthazar was thinking on starting as soon as he was done with the closet. "I need some glue for the corner drawers. Have you seen it?"

"The corner drawers? Weren't they just one piece?"

A moment of silence. "I just need the glue. Please?"

"It's on the blue box." A moment of silence. "The one at the right side."

"Thanks." And he was back upstairs to continue working.

Veronica heard the man say something out loud, probably to himself, and continued working. Balthazar had always been like this. When something happened that made him either sad or angry his hands would need to get busy with anything. He told Veronica about that time Dave hadn't been too sure that he was the Prime Merlinian and he'd started to clean the whole lab by himself. And how he would just type away at an old typewriter to kill the time in the previous Arcana Cabana. He need to keep his fingers moving.

Veronica hated seeing him like that, hence the tea. But if that was what he needed… This whole ordeal would have been fine for a day, or if he got some rest. But right now it was ridiculous. His lack of sleep was turning his judgment, his patience, and good humor into bouts of anger. She needed him to rest, probably getting herself a bit of rest too, and she needed to get Dave to talk to him, at least so he could finish his training. That way Balthazar would know where he stood and how he would continue his life without Dave.

It was painful to even think about.

A brand new string of curses left Balthazar. His voice was echoing loudly in the small hallway, and for a second Veronica froze in place. That was her cue to take him the sleeping draught and put him to sleep. Veronica quickly served a tall glass of ice and poured the thick concoction. If she wasn't mistaken he liked a little sugar, but if there was honey in it, he would definitely mellow out. She added the honey and hurried to the walk-in closet to find Balthazar kicking the drawers into the corner. Veronica had to summon all of her will power not to laugh at the sight of him. He was now cursing in Latin, German, and French, kicking away at the pieces of wood. As soon as Veronica made her presence known he turned, startled, and dropped the hammer he'd been holding. "I think I need a break."

"Evidently. Here, I brought you some tea."

"Tea sounds good." He moved towards her, took the tea, and gulped down half the glass. He let out a content sigh and then frowned, looked down at the glass and then looked up at the ceiling with a groan. "Oh, Veronica. It's your sleeping draught isn't it?"

He begged Veronica to let him take a shower. After letting him clumsily put on his pajamas Veronica dragged him to bed. Balthazar sighed, content to be on a soft surface, and placed his hand over his stomach, Veronica sat next to him smiling. She watched him fight sleep, and picked up his hand to kiss it.

"I said the same words to Merlin once," he slurred out, eye lids heavy and his yawns long. "And I think _I_ deserved them too, up to some point." He slid himself away from hers, curling into a ball over a thick pillow. Veronica watched him do so, her heart aching. "If I had known what I'd done when I told him he wasn't my father. My God, how I hurt Merlin and never apologized." His breaths evened out, became long and deep. Soon he was in dream land, resting his tired body. Veronica sniffled a little and swallowed hard. She'd been so emotional since her return. She got up and cleaned the kitchen, the mess Balthazar had left in the closet (he might even be grateful to her for fixing the drawers), took a quick shower, donned some sleeping clothes and hurried to bed. Outside the sun was still up, but they both needed rest. So Veronica curled around Balthazar's body, her hands holding his shoulders and pulling him close.

"You didn't deserve those words," she whispered softly to his ear, and she sniffled again, her tear falling over the pillow and mixing with the little ones he'd shed before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Preparations**

Prompt 044: Nemesis

Balthazar's mind must have cleared. When Veronica woke up he was nowhere to be found.

Dave was just waking up from another dreamless sleep when he felt it. It was a weird tingling in his entire body, and the need to get up and find the cause of it became unbearable. So he just got up, frowned, and quickly got dressed. His left hand ached, and even when he stretched it a bit it didn't seem to get better. So he found his Encantus and started to search. He'd read about something similar, something that had to do with this strange sensation.

And he found it under the title _Duels_.

Apparently his body was telling him exactly where to go, so all he had to do was follow the directions his body was giving. But Balthazar had warned him, right? There were blood thirsty Morganians out there, searching for him. Could this be one of them?

His heart said no, but his body just moved. He had to end this tingling. It was becoming too painful to bear. Dave found his old man shoes, ironically the ones Balthazar had recently bought him, and zipping up his sweater. He walked out of the quiet appartment. It was still too early for New York to be completely awake, but there were people walking about, some jogging, others hurrying to work. But he was the only one his age moving around looking desperate (and not drunk). Every corner he took the tingle shifted, to his right or his left, it pushed him forward and pulled him back when he missed the entrance, a door, a window. Soon he was walking through the well known path that lead to the small plaza between City Hall and Pace University. As he neared the fountain he felt something push against him, and lifting his hand and saw a shield raised around the park. Civilians were oblivious of it but he could see it, could sense its origin and, without much thinking, he invaded the gigantic shield.

It was the same plaza but it was empty. He stood before the fountain, putting his hands inside his pockets because it was cold, and walked several steps forward. The place must be in some sort of alternate dimension because everything was wrong, much like that spell in which they were in a mirror world.

"It's good to see you took up my challenge, Dave. It makes me proud," said a raspy voice, making Dave turn to see Balthazar standing over the second pier of the fountain he'd passed. "Although it does make me question your sanity." Dave said nothing, but turned away. He felt fooled for a moment. If Balthazar thought that a duel was going to make things better he was utterly and horribly mistaken. So Dave started to walk away, but a ring of green fire surrounded Dave, making him turn to his master. "If you think you can escape a duel so easily think again, David. There are two ways you can leave this place: walking, or on your back."

Angrily and without a word, Dave turned and shot flames towards Balthazar, who just spread his arms and absorbed the wind. He then proceeded to suck the light out of every possible bulb of this particular world and they were plunged into darkness. Even the ring of fire disappeared. Dave could see nothing beyond the tip of his nose so he lit a small flame in his hand and looked around. "You skipped two days of practice, David. That makes for a very bad apprentice."

Something blew Dave back against some thick shrubbery and Balthazar's laughter was heard. "I bet you haven't even touched the Encantus." His voice was everywhere and nowhere. Dave got up, ready for another attack, and still saw nothing. He turned from side to side, making Balthazar chuckle (which made the boy more nervous than he already was) and then silence.

"I have," said Dave softly.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you?"

"I have taken up the Encantus! I learned this!" He cleared his mind and willed a burst of white lights to move over their heads and explode, like the sun rising to illuminate their ways. Balthazar was still standing on the spot Dave last saw him. He was smiling darkly.

"And that's going to stop me?"

"Balthazar!" cried Veronica, entering the shield while holding Becky's hand. "Balthazar stop this nonsense!"

"Come on, Dave! Don't you know how to properly initiate a duel?"

"A duel? Dave, what's going on?"

"He's gone nuts!" Fire encircled Veronica and Becky, and a separate circle around Dave while Balthazar's hand moved above the clear waters then lifted, creating two perfect columns of water rising beside him.

"I never showed you how to play with water, did I Dave? You should try some independent study sessions." The water advanced quickly towards Dave, who lifted the ring of fire higher around himself, evaporating the attack. Balthazar's chuckles followed, and then more water. "Get off of your safe ground, boy! Come and try to defeat me!"

Dave growled, got up, and, using the fire ring around him, created two large phoenix birds. The beasts squealed loudly at Balthazar, who closed his eyes and smiled. When they dove to try and devour him, Balthazar's finger lifted and it vanished.

"You have improved David. But you are still not match for me."

"Balthazar, what's gotten into you? Stop this at once!" the girls screamed.

"Listen to them Balthazar. I don't want to hurt you."

Balthazar scoffed. "You've hurt me already David."

Suddenly the trees ripped their roots out of the ground, and while their tops burst into flames, their roots became razor sharp swords. They advanced slowly towards Dave, who just took several steps back, hitting the same shrubbery he'd landed on. Balthazar remained standing over the fountain, his eyes, instead of blue, were glowing red, and he was smirking.

"Woa, woa, wait, wait Balthazar! Alright I apologize. You were right! You were right!"

"You had two days to apologize, Dave. I'm not after one now. I want a fair fight."

As the first tree hovered dangerously close to Dave, and while Becky cried out for her boyfriend, Dave continued screaming. "How can this be a fair fight!"

The tree growled, lifted its sharp looking branches, aiming them right at the cowering figure before it. Dave closed his eyes and waited. When no pain came he opened one eye and saw the tree was frozen in place. Balthazar, still standing on the fountain, seemed to think about his apprentice's words. "You are right. This is not a fair fight." He willed the trees back to their original places. They obeyed, grumbling as they went, and Dave fell to the ground. Balthazar jumped from his vantage position and walked over to stand before Dave.

"Very well David. I shall lower myself to your level. I, Balthazar Blake, sorcerer of the 777 degree, challenge you, my apprentice, to a duel."

"Why?" asked Dave. When the older man only smiled he tried again. "What do you get out of this?"

"If I win, you will sit down and talk to me, about the whole incident. If you win, I will let you alone until you wish to face me again."

"Come on! It's a no win situation! I'm not going to win."

"A strong man makes a strong sorcerer Dave." Balthazar turned to Veronica. "Veronica can be our witness, can't you beloved?"

"Only because I think I know where you are going with this." And the sorceress got up, pulling Becky along with her. She made sure Becky was fine before standing before the gap between master and apprentice.

"All fair magic and no dark tricks, understood? Whoever uses dark magic, or makes attempts against the life of the other will be considered a forfeiter of the battle and will lose. Yet if either of you should suffer any injury the battle will be ended and there will be no winner. Understood?"

"Yeah."

"Understood."

"Very well. Let the battle begin."

"Now get up and fight like a real Merlinian."

Dave took the initiative and attacked Balthazar with a plasma bolt, wishing to get back home and finish his night's sleep. But the older sorcerer caught the plasma bolt and threw it right back at the apprentice. Dave hurried to get out of its way and almost lost his sweater to the attack. Balthazar didn't waste any time and threw a thunder attack at Dave, something very basic (the stuff Dave had been struggling with) and hurried to hide behind the fountain. Dave grinned. "What Balthazar? Scared already?" Another plasma bolt was launch and the pillar came down. There was no Balthazar behind it. Reappearing behind Dave as a pillar of water, Balthazar just lifted the boy up and shook him from side to side, hoping it would confuse him. "Not fair! I haven't even started playing with water!"

"I would like to differ. I seem to remember a particular cleaning exercise that would have helped you now!" And the boy was sucked into the water, his face uncovered so he could breath. Balthazar, extracting himself from his creation, walked towards his apprentice, leaning over him. "Would you like to give up?"

"Never!" And the boy escaped his watery bonds to levitate himself over the branch of a nearby tree. Balthazar accepted his decision and casted a fire spell to the branch, making Dave squirm as he tried to regain his balance. "Damn you Balthazar. Whoa!" The boy slipped, his arms grabbing hold of the tree as its roots became daggers waiting for him to fall. Suddenly he was aware that Balthazar, even in his anger, would never attempt such a thing against him, and cried out. "The tree's trying to kill me again!"

Everything moved so fast after he cried out. The fire and Dave's weight had made the branch weak. It cracked and Dave fell. Veronica tried to reach for Dave but failed miserably, while Becky cried out.


	6. Chapter 6

Preparations

Prompt 75: Pride

Dave gasped several times, feeling that he'd landed on something hard yet warm. He was probably bleeding to death right now. A hand took hold of his neck and Balthazar's voice followed. "Are you alright? Dave, answer me!" They were both over the spears, Balthazar's coat had become a protective metal plate on which they had both fallen, Dave over Balthazar. Both gasping in fear or horror, Dave wasn't sure yet. "Are you alright?" demanded Balthazar looking deep into Dave's eyes as he crawled his way out from under his apprentice.

Both Veronica and Becky fell to the sides of their respective men as the shield around them shattered and they were immersed in the sunrise of the city, where horns and voices were heard. The four of them melted against the background, unnoticed.

The worry Dave saw in those blue pools reminded him of his mother. Dave had never seen his master looking like this: worried almost to the point of fear. "Yeah," Dave finally responded, his eyes filling with tears. Balthazar pulled the boy close to his shoulder and covered the back of his unruly head with his entire hand.

"Thank God," murmured Balthazar, holding the boy close. It was murmured in a hurried way, full of concern and yet also full of relief. That did it. Dave caved in and fell against Balthazar, his sobs rocking both their bodies as the pain he had been denying came rushing out in painful sobs that made Balthazar wrap his apprentice in a warm hug and just close his eyes, forgeting the world around them.

Veronica smiled at Becky, who had tears building in her eyes.

Balthazar was able to convince Dave to sit up and eventually moved him to a comfortable park bench. Both Veronica and Becky had hurried away to give them some privacy with the excuse of wanting to find something to warm their bones. The master sat on one side of the bench, overlooking the park as his apprentice tried to conceal the fact that he'd been crying.

"Man, now Becky's going to leave me because she saw me crying like a baby," he complained softly, making Balthazar shake his head.

"Maybe."

"You are not helping, Balthazar."

"You should be glad you can cry, Dave. For my part I rarely cry."

"Really?"

"Yes, but that's only because I promised myself a very long time ago that I would never cry."

"Why?" Balthazar turned away from his apprentice to watch the water of the fountain lift in its spectacular morning glory.

"Because I was told that men don't cry. But things change, Dave. Oh how they change." The boy nodded and looked down at his feet and the pointy shoes Balthazar had given him. Inside the leather he wiggled his toes and then turned towards Balthazar, not looking at his face but just acknowledging.

"I don't want you to go to England."

Balthazar was surprised by the statement but didn't react in a strong way. He just turned to Dave. "Oh? Why not?"

"My father abandoned me when I was small and I've never seen him again. So when you come along, and start treating me like a son, teaching me magic, giving me a credit card, buying me shoes… Well I'm not used to all that. And then you tell me you're leaving? I was scared, alright? I didn't want you to leave.

"I just met you Balthazar, and you showed me a whole new world, and that I'm important in it. I feel like a child, you know? Not because I'm clumsy or stupid, but because I'm new here. And you are my guide, who teaches me everything new and awesome. And

I'm probably been selfish but I want to be close to you."

"Like a son?"

"Yeah. I found my fatherly figure in my master, so what?"

Balthazar laughed and reached to mess Dave's dark hair. "You don't have to be so defensive about it, alright? I understand." Dave finally dare to look up at Balthazar, who was smiling. "You and I have more things in common that I though, Dave. I was also abandoned by my father. I also saw a father in Merlin. And you know what? It's alright. But I don't want you to make the same mistakes I made with Merlin, Dave. I don't want you to be like me."

"But you're awesome."

"Well I want you to be better than me, alright? I want you to exceed everyone's expectations, including mine. And I know you can do it." Dave gave a quiet nod. They turned to see Veronica and Becky walking towards them, holding two tall coffees each. Suddenly Balthazar ruffled Dave's hair again. "That was quite the fire bird you created. I'm proud of you."

"Yea, well, I did pick up the Encantus a time or two during the last two days."

"Good, good. You're improving. Fast."

"Are we going to practice today?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'll have to check my itinerary," said Balthazar. The girls arrive and offered them their warm drinks. As Veronica and Becky sat Balthazar remembered something. "I do happen to have some free time this morning, though. You can help me with a little problem in the walk-in closet." Veronica let out a laugh and their morning started.


	7. Epilogue

Preparations

Prompt 000: . (My new prompts, I'm resigned to have no prompts for epilogues…)

Author's Ramblings; Well no that the boys have done some bonding, and a matter of epilogue, let the girls do some serious bonding too: although I thought the bonding in Engravings was cute I thought about this and let's face it Veronica has to get ready for the future too, and drag Becky along. LOL, happy reading (and writing!).

Becky had dropped by to see if Veronica needed any help unpacking, or at least that was what she was telling herself, but to be truthful she was dropping by because for the last couple of days Veronica had been acting strange, or so said Dave. The recently released sorceress was throwing tantrums, snapping suddenly at both men, and eating more than usual. Those were symptoms of that visitor that usually dropped by once every month, so Becky had been called in as back up, and to try and ease things down. Balthazar had not been pushy, or even spoken, but Dave had been worried the man was going nuts trying to deal with Veronica on his own, after all he was a man that didn't know much about female things, alright Balthazar knew nothing about such things, but he seemed to know about Veronica and how to take care of her.

So Becky knocked once on the door, humming to herself. She carried a bag of peace offerings from the other side of the war front; a bag of _Dove_ chocolate squares, a small box of female hygiene items, and two small bottles of Midol. When no answer came, Becky knocked again, and tried the door knob. The door was open.

A little worried, Becky pushed the door and entered the store, calling out Veronica's name. There was no answer. So she closed the door, been extra careful to find a weapon (maybe Veronica was been attacked or something) and carrying a heavy gold stick that Becky had no idea why it was there, she called out for Veronica again.

Again no answer so Becky walked to the second floor's apartment and looked around the dark space.

"Hello? Veronica is Becky."

A little sniffle made her turn to the living room; there was veronica snuggled under a warm small throw, apparently hoping she was mixing with the sofa's general form, and eyes closed. She was crying.

"Veronica, are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm sorry, but I'll only be a very poor hostess today, Becky. I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Are you alright? Are you… in those days?" Veronica blushed, after all it was rare she had female company to share such things with (she had told Becky so) and nodded. Becky gave her a gentle smile. "I've brought something for the pain."

"I don't think it'll work."

"Well, try them first. You might be surprised."

"No, you don't understand. I… I had been taking a special potion to avoid this particular… uncomfortable times and my body was growing used to be… without it." Becky nodded, and took a deep breath.

"At least try them. I'm living proof they work." Veronica thought about it for a second, and then nodded. Becky was suddenly up and walking to the kitchen, finding a glass and filling it with water. "Have you eaten?"

"I'm not particularly hungry."

"Come on, you need to eat something. I'll make you some warm soup." She offered walking back to the living room to find Veronica sitting, covered with the little throw and looking down. "And I also brought you some chocolate."

"Oh, I've been craving for something sweet all morning!" Veronica took the glass of water and then watched as Becky opened the box and little bottle, pulled out the little cotton ball and two pills. She offered them to Veronica, who took a deep breath and lifted her palm for the pills.

"Drink them and wait, I'll be in the kitchen making some soup."

"Can I have some chocolate now?"

Becky agreed and handed her one of the bags; Veronica let out a little surprised cry. "These are the same ones Balthazar bought me a couple of days back. He said they are very good."

"They are."

"So smooth, it's hard to find such good chocolate." And she ripped the bag open, eating one quickly. Becky could hear the sound of the little aluminum folds been opened an then Veronica's sigh. "Thanks Becky."

"It's nothing, really. You would do the same for me, won't you?"

"I would do whatever I can to take away the pain that is true." Veronica cringed, gasping softly, and biting her lip. She let out a soft moan, unable to find a comfortable position while the pain passed, and heard Becky move around the kitchen, humming.

The pain was unbearable, and she'd been in pain before. But it was ironically the only pain she was supposed to bare was the one that was trying to rip her apart; no sword wound, or magic attack she remembered had been this painful. Her master had said this was one of the side effects of the potion, he'd warned her about it, and after a thousand years of potion making, stasis of the body and release from magical prison she was left with: Balthazar and _this_.

The first bit she liked, actually loved, but this she could be without.

But this was for the sake of Balthazar's children, and for Balthazar's and her own children she would bare the harsh pains of womanhood, the horrible hormonal changes of monthly cycles, the thousand year old cramps that were threatening to rip her apart from the inside! Balthazar was a dead man once he got home - So are the thoughts of sorceress during that time of the month.

"You know," Said Becky from the kitchen snapping Veronica from her murderous thoughts. "If I could I would have the doctor rip my uterus out of me to avoid these pains."

It was good to know someone out there felt the same way.

An hour or so later, when the pain became unbearable for the sorceress Becky was trying to keep her from weeping so intently. Nothing seemed to work.

No chocolate, no girly talk, no screaming and fighting. Her hormonal changes were so fast Becky considered sorcery (forgive the pun) and tired she asked Veronica what could be done to ease her pain away.

"I want Balthazar." She said sobbing still, and Becky saw no other option; picking up her cell phone she searched in the small touch screen for Dave's number.

Maybe murdering Blake would make her feel a whole lot better.

It took one ring, and Dave was already answering. He was supposed to be training, as Balthazar was currently saying, and not wasting time… Anyway Becky asked to talk with Balthazar, what had Dave asking her if something was wrong and Becky soothed her boyfriend's fears with a hushed _I love you, just put Balthazar on_.

It took a second and Balthazar's voice was soft, knowing. "Is Veronica asking for me?" _All knowing Balthazar_, always to the point thought Becky, with a smile.

"Yes. She's… in pain."

"I see; can you do me a favor? There's a heating pad in the nearby closet, just get Veronica on bed and place the heat pad on her belly."

"She said she doesn't want to be warm."

"Just tell her I send told you to do it, she'll yield. I'll be there in a few minutes." And he hung up. Minutes? The lab was hour and half away from this new apartment. Anyway, knowing sorcerers had their ways she just searched about the closet, found the heat pad and asked Veronica to rest on the bed. Veronica started complaining about pains and aches and killing rampages (that scared the living lights out of Becky) and Becky plugged the pad.

"What are you doing?"

"This is a warm heating pad; put it over your belly."

"It's hot, I don't…"

"Balthazar said you should."

Veronica opened her mouth, about to complain and then shut it, tookt eh pad and placed it over her belly, grumbling. Becky could not help it; she giggled. Moving the duvet over Veronica's legs she covered the woman, who was still complaining, and stood.

Two minutes later Balthazar appeared at the door, a tall glass of water in one hand and a couple of small bottles in the other. "Beloved. Becky."

"Hey Balthazar."

"Ah, my Balthazar." Whispered Veronica as Becky slipped out of the room. Dave was in the living room, eating Veronica's chocolates, and Becky neared the boy quietly, kissing the top of his head. The hushed sounds of fighting were heard from the bedroom, as Becky slid into Dave's arms both of them listening to the silly fight, and frowning.

"Veronica's been difficult."

"Really? I find that so hard to believe."

"Balthazar!"

"I know what I'm doing!" And then silence. Becky laughed and kissed Dave hello.

"I think we better go, leave them alone."

"Yeah, you hungry? I'm starving."

"Let's go grab a bite and head home then."

"it's early we could go watch a movie." Suggested Dave as Becky stood and started picking up the little mess Veronica had made in the living room. "I heard there's this one about all the famous actors form the eighties that's supposed to be very good."

"Testosterone filled?" She asked, doubtful, and with an eyebrow arched. "I'm game!"

Once done, and with her hand bag safely under her arm, Becky was about to leave with Dave when Balthazar slid out of the room. He closed the door softly, and looked up at the younger ones. "You guys leaving?" He seemed surprised by the little fact.

"Yeah, we thought you guys would like to be alone."

"Well, if it's not a bother. Veronica can be very… difficult during this time."

"I can tell." Said Becky smiling. Balthazar walked them to the door, apologizing for his poor hosting skills of the day and the couple just waved it off. "Just call if you need anything, alright?'

"Yes, I'll make sure to. Thank you, Becky. I appreciate your help a great deal." He was been truthful that much Becky could tell, and smiling she nodded. It was weir to grow so close to someone so fast, but she felt like… home. And the feeling was mutual; the thought alone thrilled Becky.

"Will you be alright with her? I mean, alone like that."

"I've been taking care of Veronica since she turned eleven, I think I can manage."

"Oh, well then. I'll see you guys later." Becky hurried out the door, to let the two men share some words and smiled up as they turned to look at her. Balthazar seemed to tell Dave something about more practice and the boy just nodded.

"Bye Balthazar." Said Dave, closing the door. He hurried to Becky. "Hello young lady, would you like me, the awesome Prime Merlinian, to escort you home?"

"Only if we can fly on that giant steel eagle of yours..."


End file.
